gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Phil Bell
Philip "Phil" Bell (1968 - ?) es un personaje de la saga GTA, que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV. Es un asociado de la Familia Pegorino de Alderney. Pese a ser un asociado, debido a su sangre irlandesa, a veces es tomado como capo. Se lleva bastante mal con Ray Boccino, el capo de los Pegorino. Dará bastantes misiones a Niko Bellic. Phil Bell dirige el Honkers, un club de striptease de Alderney, del cual la Familia Pegorino es propietaria. Historia Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 Conociendo a Phil Niko Bellic llega al Drusilla's, restaurante de Ray Boccino, donde este está hablando con Phil Bell, un asociado de la Familia Pegorino. Phil no aprueba que Ray trabaje solo en el asunto de los diamantes, ya que involucra a demasiados traidores y ladrones, uno de ellos es el motero Johnny Klebitz, que una vez realizado un trato fallido con la Mafia Judia, huye con todo el dinero y no solo con la parte que le correspondía, arruinando el plan. Phil y Ray se enteran de la ubicación de un colega de quien se robó el dinero, Jim Fitzgerald. Phil y Ray le ordenan a Niko Bellic matar a Fitzgerald, ya que la relación de los Pegorino con aquel club de moteros, The Lost MC, iba de mal en peor. Niko mata a Fitzgerald y más tarde Ray le envía un mensaje a Niko de que vaya a verlos a él y a Phil en Normandía. No Way on the Subway3.png|Phil Bell conociendo a Niko Bellic. No Way on the Subway14.png|Jim Fitzgerald. No Way on the Subway23.png|La discusión entre Ray y Phil. El camión de la triada En al oficina de Phil, éste se encuentra hablando en clave por teléfono, cuando se presentan Ray y Niko. Phil no reconoce a este último y pregunta quién es. Ray le responde que ya lo conoce y tras una breve conversación. Phil aborda un tema sobre un negocio muy importante, aunque primero le explica a Ray que no deben decir demasiado delante de Niko, ya que no confía en él. Tras una breve discusión en clave, Phil le explica a Niko que hay un camión en Westdyke que contiene una droga perteneciente a la Triada de Liberty City, y que hay que robar el vehículo. Las triadas tienen el lugar protegido por Bobcats y van muy armados, pero Niko acaba con ellos y se roba el camión. Acto seguido, llama a Phil y le informa de lo que ha hecho. Phil le ordena llevar el vehículo a una mansión abandonada muy cercana, donde su sobrino, Frankie Gallo, se ocupará de él, hecho esto, Phil le paga a Niko 11.000$ dólares como recompensa, y comienza a confiar en él. Truck Hustle.PNG|Phil y Niko saludándose. TH1.png|El problema de Ray y Phil. Truck Hustle 3.png|La mansión abandonada. El cargamento Luego, Niko recibe una llamada de Phil, diciéndole que vaya a ver su jefe, Jimmy Pegorino, ya que quería hablar con él. Tras ayudar a Pegorino en un par de trabajos, Phil vuelve a citar a Niko, esta vez en su club de striptease, el Honkers. Una vez allí, Phil le pide a Niko que de un paseo con él afuera, luego de dejar a su asistente y barman, Tommy, a cargo. Mientras hablan, Phil toca el tema de Ray, el cual, al parecer, gasta más dinero del que gana, y posiblemente los haya traicionado. Sin embargo, a Niko no le importa, ya que mientras Ray le pague y no lo dañe, las cosas entre ellos estarán bien. Al instante llega Tommy preocupado, ya que Pegorino ha telefoneado por un asunto grande: en la Isla Colonial está llegando un cargamento muy grande, y deben robarlo. Niko y Phil se van del lugar y se suben a un vehículo. En el camino, Phil le explica que el cargamento es de Dimitri Rascalov, y que los destinatarios son la Familia Ancelotti, por lo que les vendrá bien robarlo. En el lugar, Phil no es capaz de mantener confianza con el ruso que custodia y lo acaba matando, desatando un tiroteo en el que Niko debe matar a todos y proteger a Phil. Phil se sube a la lancha que contiene el cargamento y le ordena a Niko que lo siga. Ambos recorren la zona, siendo perseguidos por matones rusos, que Niko va matando, hasta que desembarcan en un muelle. Phil queda impresionado con el trabajo de Niko, y le ordena volver pronto, ya que recibirá más. Catch the Wave.PNG|Tommy hablando con Phil y Niko. CtW 1.png|Niko y Phil camino al astillero. CtW 3.png|Niko protegiendo a Phil. Acabando con Matteo Niko va a la oficina de Phil en Normandía, donde se vieron cuando robó el primer cargamento. Phil no lo deja entrar, solo le exige que se aparte y camine hacia afuera, donde lo hace subirse a un coche y salir de allí. Phil le ordena a Niko llevarlo a la fábrica abandonada de Sprunk, cerca de Puerto Tudor, sin excusas. Niko conduce hacia allí y Phil le explica que el subjefe de los Ancelotti, Charles Matteo, alias "Chubby Charlie", se oculta en Alderney debido a sus cargos, y ha descubierto las actividades de los Pegorino contra los Ancelotti y los Faustin, por lo que planea hablar de esto a La Comisión. Phil le ordena a Niko entrar en la fábrica abandonada, escondite actual de Matteo, y liquidarlo antes de que se dirija a hablar. Niko y Phil llegan a la fábrica y Phil se marcha, mientras que Niko entra y mata a todos los guardias de Matteo. Matteo se cuelga de un Maverick y Niko lo derriba, ya que Matteo, minutos antes, había mencionado que aunque él muriera, su piloto hablaría por él. Luego llama a Phil y le informa de la situación, por lo que recibe una recompensa. Trespass.PNG|Phil haciendo salir a Niko. Trespass 1.png|Phil explicándole a Niko las formas de entrar en la fábrica abandonada de Sprunk. Trespass 2.png|El tiroteo. Recogiendo la droga Niko vuelve a la oficina de Phil, pero se sorprende al descubrir a Angie Pegorino, la esposa de Jimmy Pegorino, allí, hablando con Phil. Phil capta la presencia de Niko y, sutilmente, le dice a Angie que se vaya. Ella se despide de ambos y se va. Niko le pregunta a Phil si tiene un amorío con Angie, pero Phil asegura que no, y que será mejor que no diga nada. Niko le pregunta si, en tal caso, lo ayudará a buscar a Darko Brevic, pero Phil asume que lo está chantajeando y le grita. Niko asegura que no y ambos se marchan. Ya en un coche, Phil le explica a Niko que ha legado la hora de recoger la droga en la casa de su sobrino, Frankie Gallo. En el lugar, Frankie, Phil y Niko mantienen una breve conversación, cuando aparece el FIB para quitarles la droga. Phil se sube a un Washington cargado con el material y huye, mientras que Niko se queda a luchar con Frankie. Al final, luego de que todos hayan reunido la droga y la hayan trasladado, Niko lleva a Phil y Frankie a un Piso Franco y completa el trabajo. Phil Live and Die 1.png|Angie Pegorino. Phil Live and Die 2.png|Phil, Niko y Frankie en el tiroteo. Phil Live and Die 3.png|La despedida. El consejo de guerra Más tarde, Ray Boccino cita a Niko, por medio de un mensaje de texto, en la Mansión Pegorino, ya que Pegorino quiere hacer algo llamado "consejo de guerra", con Phil, Ray y Niko. Una vez allí, Phil y Ray discuten terriblemente, hasta que Pegorino los calma y los obliga a marcharse. Una vez que se van, Pegorino le encomienda a Niko que mate a un soplón, que bien podría ser Phil o Ray. Ray ha tratado de convencer a Pegorino de la relación de Phil con Angie, pero Pegorino no le cree. Al final, el traidor no es otro que Ray, que es asesinado por Niko. Phil y Ray.png|La discusión. Pest Control....PNG|Niko llegando. Luego, Pegorino le encomienda a Niko ir con Phil a hacer un trato con Dimitri Rascalov, un enemigo del propio Niko. Al principio, Niko se muestra reticente, pero al final le dice a Pegorino que lo pensará. Phil espera a Niko en Tudor. Niko podrá decidir: El negocio Niko va a Tudor y se reúne con Phil. Allí, esperan la llamada de Dimitri, el cual bromea con Niko. Niko se enfada, pero igual decide hacer el trato. Al parecer, Dimitri iba a darle la heroína al comprador, pero al final decidió matarlo, y ahora era el turno de Niko y Phil de recoger el dinero. Sin embargo, un montón de compradores enojados deciden matarlos, pero Phil y Niko huyen del tiroteo. Al final, Phil le dice a Niko que tenía razón sobre Dimitri, pero que al menos están bien. Aún así, deben desentenderse el uno del otro, ya que causaría problemas. ITPIR2.png|Hablando con Niko. If The Price is right 1.png|El lugar del trato. If The Price Is Right 8.png|El final. Muerte de Dimitri thumb|200px|[[Niko Bellic|Niko mató a Dimitri.]] Niko decide no hacer el trato con Dimitri, por lo que se dirige al PLATYPUS y lo ejecuta. Al hacer esto, deja arruinados a los Pegorino, por lo que Jimmy ha quedado muy enojado. Niko llama a Phil y lo informa. Phil no se enfada, e incluso respalda su decisión, afirmando (acertadamente, como se comprueba si se elige "dinero") que Dimitri siempre le dio mala espina. Phil, sin embargo, le dice que no lo puede volver a ver, ya que causaría problemas. Tráiler Relaciones }} Archivo policial Orden de búsqueda y captura center|650px Ficha policial center|650px Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *Meltdown *No Way on the Subway *Truck Hustle *Pegorino's Pride *Catch the Wave *Trespass *To Live and Die in Alderney *Pest Control... *One Last Thing *20px If the price is right *20px A Dish Served Cold Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Bad Standing Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *I luv LC Curiosidades *En la versión Beta de la misión ...Pest Control, Niko podía elegir si matar a Ray Boccino o a Phil, pero si este último sobrevivía luego se podría salir con él. *Posiblemente aparezca en GTA: TBOGT, durante la misión I luv LC, donde un hombre parecido a él se encuentra saliendo del club Maisonette 9 junto con Gay Tony. *Este personaje usa dos Fusiles de asalto del juego, siendo el único en hacerlo. *Es el único miembro de la Familia Pegorino que no es enemigo de Niko. *En "Trespass", Phil dice conocer a Gerry McReary. *Phil es de los pocos personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV y expansiones que aparecen físicamente en todas las misiones que otorgan, ya que algunos las otorgan por teléfono o dejando una nota. *Todas las misiones que asigna están relacionadas con vehículos (en Truck Hustle, Niko debe robar un camión y llevarlo a una mansión abandonada; en Catch the Wave, Niko y Phil se van en un Intruder a recoger un camión, llevarlo a la Isla de Carga y luego huir en un Squalo; en Trespass, Niko destruye el Maverick de Charlie y en To Live and Die in Alderney, Niko, Phil y Frankie escapan en un coche y luego derriban un helicóptero de policía para después salir huyendo de la policía en una furgoneta). *Es posible que su personaje sea una referencia a Henry Hill, mafioso de la vida real en el cual se basa la película Goodfellas ya que ambos trabajan mayormente con drogas y no los negocios tradicionales de la mafia, son la mano derecha del Don aunque siguen siendo solo asociados ya que son ítalo-irlandeses. *Si en una misión se conduce el auto con Phil y se va muy, pero muy despacio este felicitara a Niko por que según el dice esto los hace pasar "insospechados" ante los patrulleros de la policía. de:Phil Bell en:Phil Bell fr:Phil Bell hu:Phil Bell nl:Phil Bell pl:Phil Bell pt:Phil Bell ru:Фил Белл sv:Phil Bell Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto IV